Love Me
by BeliebinGrande
Summary: Eve Torres gets her last attempt at fixing her career. She gets put into a romantic story line with CM Punk, a guy she hates. Throughout time, Eve falls in love with him, even after denying it. Punk suspects something and is determined to make her admit her feelings, meanwhile AJ tries to make him fall in love with her. Multicouples.
1. Unstable

Sorry, I deleted the story by accident! I'll update ASAP. Thanks for the reviews I got for this story, though! :)

The call from Vince McMahon didn't surprise her. She was actually expecting the call. The WWE was putting her in a storyline with someone. Someone in the RAW roster and that's exactly what made her nervous. She was afraid she'd get with someone she rarely got along with; Vince McMahon hadn't told her who she was gonna get paired up with and the chairman didn't intend too.

Tapping her foot on the wooden floor of the older man's office, Eve Torres sighed in frustration. "I can't believe you're making me do this, Vince."

"Eve, you have too. You haven't had a real storyline in a few months. I think it's time." The chairman gave her a wicked smile.

"Well, can you at least tell me who it is? Whoever it is, is already late!" Eve complained.

"Eve, if you have a bad attitude towards this whole thing, it won't be good. You know this is your final attempt at saving your popularity here in the WWE. Don't you wanna have a nice career where everyone notices and recognizes you as World Wrestling Entertainment's number one diva?"

Shaking her head, Eve rolled her eyes. She nearly jumped when the door flew open. She was expecting Randy Orton, John Cena, Daniel Bryan, anyone but this man. The man that was standing on the door frame next to John Laurinaitis. CM Punk.

She gasped as he entered the room. Turning her head towards Vince, she shot a deadly glare. "You cannot put me in a storyline with this bastard!"

"Watch me," Vince said with a roll of his eyes. Punk did the same.

"Ah, deal with it, Barbie. I'm not happy about the idea, either," he said and then turned to Vince. "I don't know why the hell you got me involved in this. I came here to wrestle, Vince. Not make out with barbie dolls."

Eve scoffed. "You actually think your lips are gonna touch my face? Keep dreaming."

The straight edge superstar glared at the hellalicicious heartbreaker. "Did I say I wanted my lips to touch a manipulating little bitch's face? I don't think so."

"Language, guys. Language." Vince stared at both of them.

"Vince, I am not gonna let this guy kiss me. Nuh-uh. No way. Zero percent. Comprendé?" Eve said as she slumped in her seat, crossing her arms.

"I don't know yet, but the scripts are being printed out right now. I'll have them hand delivered at your locker rooms. If I were you guys, I'd practice because your storyline starts next week. You got it?"

Eve and Punk both nodded.

"Good. Now excuse me, I have business to take care of. Get out," Vince said and Eve jumped from her seat, hurrying to the door. Punk followed close behind. Once they were outside the office, Punk grinned.

"Wanna go back to the hotel and-"

"Punk, your a perv!" Eve exclaimed as she walked away.

Punk laughed as she did. "I was gonna say and read comic books!"

Still laughing, he shook his head and walked away.

Eve entered her locker room, clearly upset. Why did Vince have to abuse his use of power? That's what Eve wanted to know. And bad. Nikki and Brie, Kelly, Beth, Rosa, AJ, Maryse, LayCool and Nattie were in there.

As soon as Maryse saw her, she ran up to her. In fact, everyone ran up to her.

"Well?" Nikki Bella asked.

Eve gave her a confused look. "Well, what?"

Nikki and Brie both rolled their eyes as the other girls watched impatiently. "Well who did you get paired up with?"

Eve hesitated and sighed. "CM Punk."

All the girls gasped except LayCool and AJ Lee.

"Oh my gosh, Eve, tienes suerte," Rosa Mendes complimented.

"No, Rosa, I am not lucky. He's a bastard. I hate him," Eve said as she sighed and went to sit at the bench.

"CM Punk is not a bastard. Something must be going on in your head, bitch," AJ Lee scolded.

"Excuse me?" Eve said.

"Oh my gosh, look. Eve turned into Vickie Guerrero!" AJ laughed and so did LayCool.

"Shut.. the hell.. up!" Eve yelled.

"Punk will never be yours. He'll be all mine. And if I have to ruin your storyline, it's exactly what I'll do," AJ said with a smirk before skipping out of the locker room.

Maryse looked at Eve. "Forget her. She's mentally unstable," the French Canadian diva told her. "Anyways, more about Punk!"

"Guys, I really don't wanna talk about him," Eve whined.

"Oh my gosh, you better watch out, your lip might get stuck on his lip ring!" Beth mocked.

All the girls laughed. "Guys.. you're not helping!"

"Oh yeah, and he might help himself to more than your lips!" Nattie said.

Eve shook her head. "I thought you guys were good friends."

Stopping from all the laughs and giggles, Maryse smiled at Eve. "Oh, don't feel bad, Eve. We're just fooling around. You'll do great on the storyline. I promise."

Sighing, Eve thought about it. Would she succeed?


	2. Wide Awake

It was clear that she didn't want to be seen around him. That was perfectly fine with him. But, just for the record, what did he ever do to make her hate him so much? They never got along with each other; well, maybe back when she began her career. Maybe only there. Or maybe when the superstars had a sort of hang out. Sure, they'd talk to each other before. Her head might of rested on his shoulder while watching a movie with the others, but that was it.

Shaking his head, the Nexus leader sighed, getting up from his seat on the locker room bench.

"Alright. What in the hell is going on, Punk?"

CM Punk turned around. "I don't see how its any of your business."

Randy Orton shrugged. "You've been acting all-"

"You know what, Randal? Why don't you shut up before I cost you another title shot?" Punk rolled his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help. Didn't mean to burst your bad mood. As a matter of fact, your always in a bad mood," Orton said.

Punk glared at him. "I got put into a storyline with Eve."

Orton sat down on the bench. "Alright, explain how that's bad. Eve is a sweetheart. I don't see how someone like *that* would hate your guts. Maybe because your a jerk. To me, Eve is sometimes a flirt," Orton stated and Punk snorted.

"A girl like that is out of your league, Randal. You know it."

"Maybe *I* can accept that fact. But the fact that she's *way* more out of your league is something that'll be hard for *you* to accept," Randy said, arching an eyebrow.

Punk glared at him as he watched him walk away to gather his thing for the show.

"Fucker. What does *he* know about love?" Punk muttered. That's where he was wrong. Because Randy Orton knew *a lot* about love. Why? Same reason. He was in love with Eve.

* * *

She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. She bit her lip as she flipped through the script. _Bastard, _Eve thought. _I hate him. _She frowned and imagined herself saying all this stuff to CM Punk. Why her? Why didn't she get paired up with someone who was less of a jerk? She had so many questions. But none of them could be answered.

Her phone went off. Teenage Dream by Katy Perry filled her ears, meaning she had a text message. Sighing, the diva picked up her phone. It was Kelly.

From: Kelly Kelly

To: Eve Torres

Hey girl. :) You wanna come get lunch with me and Maryse? Pretty please! Well, not taking no for an answer. Meet us at the lobby in 5. Kay? :) -Kelly

Rolling her eyes and chuckling, Eve got up from the bed to change out of her sweatpants and shirt. Unlike most divas, she decided to wear something comfortable- her Hello Kitty sweatpants, her Hello Kitty slippers and a comfortable shirt.

That's what she was actually wearing. They were actually pajamas. Maryse had given them to Eve for her birthday. And more stuff. Actually, almost everything from the House Of Maryse shop.

Eve finally decided to wear a pair of gray jeans and an "I Nerds" t-shirt. She wore red sneakers; she didn't feel too well. And since her mood was down, she didn't want to dress up all fancy. It was only lunch, right?

She got her phone from the counter along with her bag an keys. She quickly swung the bag over her shoulder and locking the door, she put her key card into her back pocket.

Kelly and Maryse were sitting in the lobby, impatiently of course but… they were there, huh?

"Ready to go?" Maryse asked. Her pony tail a bit messy. It made her look cuter, Eve thought. She smiled. Kelly. She was wearing her hair down and a silver dress with heels.

"You know, Kelly.. we're only going to lunch, right?" Eve said and Kelly chuckled.

She smiled wide. "I know. But I'm always on the look out for single hottie who-"

"Okay we get it!"

Eve shook her head and followed the girls.

* * *

The small woman shook her head. "IS THERE ANY WAY YOU CAN CANCEL THAT DAMN STORY LINE, VINCE?"

"Stop shouting! Calm down, April!" Mr. McMahon said. He rolled his eyes.

AJ Lee ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "Vince… that woman doesn't deserve him. You know it… I know it… EVERYONE knows it."

Vince sighed. "As far as I know, AJ, they aren't dating. Eve hates him. She freaked out when she saw who he was. I g-"

"They're not dating?" AJ questioned rapidly.

Vince shook his head. "As far as I know… they aren't."

"You better not be lying. 'Cuz right now Vince, I'm going to talk to him."

One more thing. Why? Because she had to claim what was once and what will *still* be hers.

* * *

**Sorry it was such a crazy, confusing, weird and short chapter! Tomorrow I'm updating "Friends With Benefits" I swear! Yesterday I couldn't because even though it was Veterans Day and there was no school, I still had to go to wrestling practice with Mr. Ledesma, my PE teacher. I just finished my homework, that's why its such a short chapter! I've been too busy with school stuff. Damn. Lol. :) I updated because no one was updating Punk/Eve stuff except Glamagirl. By the way… READ SAIL by Glamagirl! Its such an amazing story! :) **

**- EvePunkForever**


End file.
